Saving Them
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Santana and Rachel are together as a couple and are in love. They take two children in to only find out that their history comes into the picture. Will the couple be able to protect the children or lose them forever? Only 6 Chapters Total.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen-and-a-half-year-old Dani McHale is a young homeless girl with a two-year-old daughter, Sam. Dani and Sam have been homeless for a year now and it's the middle of winter in New York City. Using her winter coat as a blanket, Dani wraps it around Sam mostly as they sit in the alleyway with other homeless people.

The homeless people are standing by a burn barrel with fire, to stay warm. Dani would love to go by there to get warm, but she would never leave Sam alone or go near there.

"Mama?" Sam whispers looking up at Dani in the dark.

"Yes, honey?" Dani asks.

"Cold. Hungry."

"I know, sweetie." Dani sighs sadly wishing she could help. Pulling Sam onto her lap, Dani ignores how cold she is and slips her coat onto Sam. Zipping it up and putting the hood up, Dani holds Sam close. Suddenly remembering about the little money she has in her coat pocket, Dani gets Sam to stand up before getting up. Picking Sam up to head toward the bakery.

Walking into the bakery when they reach it from down the road, Dani pulls out the money after setting Sam on her feet.

"Excuse me?" Dani speaks softly.

"We are closed." The lady states from the other side of the bakery washing the floors.

"But," Dani starts to only be met with a beautiful pair of brown eyes.

"I said we are closed." The lady glares.

"Mama, hungry." Sam whimpers.

"Please, can we have something to eat?" Dani begs with tears filling her brown eyes.

"Fine." The lady sighs. Walking behind the counter, Dani places the money on the counter. A dollar, "Kid, you don't have enough for the cheapest thing we have." The lady frowns.

"Sorry." Dani whispers looking down, "Thanks anyway." Starting to leave, Dani leaves behind the dollar.

"Wait," The lady speaks quickly pulling out a muffin. Hurrying over to Dani and Sam, the lady hands Dani the muffin, "Don't tell anyone I did this, okay?" Nodding, the lady hands Dani the dollar back.

"Thank you." Dani sniffles picking Sam up.

"Have a seat." Pulling down the two chairs, the lady gets Dani and Sam to sit down and eat, "Do you two have names? Where are your parents?"

"None of your business." Dani snaps.

"Wow, you sound like me on a bad day, which is today." The lady nods with a smirk, "I have to say Kid, you are on the right track to getting yourself into danger."

"Go away and let us eat in peace."

"Fine." As the lady gets back to work silently, Dani and Sam eat their muffin. Getting up once they are finished, Sam asks for a drink. Nodding, Dani looks to the lady.

"Excuse me?" Dani whispers nervously.

"Being polite now are you?" The lady turns to Dani.

"I'm sorry." Dani frown deepens, "May we have a drink please?"

"Water or milk?" The lady moves toward the fridge behind the counter. Not hearing a reply, the lady grabs one of each. Bringing them over to Dani and Sam, the lady puts them on the table.

"Thank you." Dani stutters shivering from the open door of someone entering.

"Babe, you done?" Another woman asks the lady. The other lady, who just walked in, is someone Dani has seen on posters from when she was little. Rachel Berry.

"Just finishing up, Hun." The lady speaks to Rachel. As Rachel closes the door, Dani and Sam share their drinks before getting up.

"Thank you." Dani speaks to the lady.

"No problem, Kid." The lady smiles.

"May we use the washroom?"

"Sure. Follow me." Following the lady nervously, Dani and Sam disappear inside.

Once they leave the bakery, Dani carries Sam holding her close.

"Sleepy." Sam whispers closing her eyes.

"I know. We can go to sleep soon." Dani speaks softly in return. Arriving to the alleyway, it's deserted. Sitting down out of the light of the streetlights, Dani holds Sam to her. Putting up the hood of her sweater, Dani makes sure Sam is comfortable in her lap before falling into a light sleep.

Hearing voices, Dani awakes to find people walking up and down the sidewalk. Gang members to be exact. Getting up with Sam in her arms, Dani makes sure Sam is still asleep before taking off in a run.

Feeling the cold wind on her face, Sam groans opening her tired eyes.

"Mama?" Sam whispers.

"I'm here." Dani hisses. Arriving to the subway station, Dani carefully hurries down the steps. Noticing that the place is empty, Dani sits down against the wall gasping for air.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"We just had to leave, sweetie." Dani explains.

"Bad people again?"

"Yes." Dani nods. Cuddling into Dani's cold body, Sam doesn't care. She wants Dani, "Go to sleep, honey." Falling asleep, Sam presses right up against her mom to try and keep them both warm. Falling asleep herself, Dani stays alert.

The next couple of hours are peaceful, until the early risers have to catch the subway train to get to their destinations.

Not liking how pale her mom is when Sam awakes, Sam shakes Dani awake. Opening her tired, weak eyes, Dani looks at her daughter.

"Mama sick." Sam whimpers scared.

"I'm okay." Dani reassures her. Sam and Dani have been living on the streets for months; this is their first winter on the streets.

"Mama, coat. Hot." Removing her coat off of Sam, Sam takes it and wraps it around Dani's shoulders, "You wear." Smiling, Dani slips it on the rest of the way. Because Dani is all skin and bone, the coat is baggy on her. Zipping it up, Sam gets up and helps Dani up even though Dani doesn't need it. Walking up the steps to the streets, Dani holds Sam's hand tightly.

Arriving to the homeless shelter an hour later, Dani and Sam sit down outside waiting for the shelter to open. Everyone who works there knows Dani and helped her to raise Sam the best they could without getting Children's Services involved.

Once the doors are open, Sam and Dani walk in slowly taking in the warmth and sweet smell of food.

"Welcome back ladies." The male owner greets smiling sadly, "Sit down and I will send someone out to give you your food, blankets and clothes." Greeting the other people, Dani and Sam sit in the corner next to the door for a quick getaway.

As people pile in, the owner closes the doors once the regulars are in along with a few new people.

"Everyone, as a treat, I got my workers to come in from my diner to serve you and to hand things out." He smiles, "Bring out the food please staff." At the back table with Dani and Sam, they are the last ones served. Keeping their heads down, two plates slip in front of them. Suddenly the person serving them stops leaving hearing Dani's nasty cough. Turning to face Dani, the person lets out a gasp. Looking up, Dani's eyes widen seeing Rachel Berry.

"You," Rachel stutters. Scared, Dani quickly gets up and picks Sam up, "Wait!" But it's too late; Dani and Sam are out of the door.

"Who were those two?" Thirty-two-year-old Rachel Berry asks her boss, Gunther.

"My two regular children." Gunther sighs sadly, "They never speak. I know nothing about them."

"Did you hear her cough? It's really nasty."

"It's winter, Rachel. They are homeless, it's normal that they would get sick." Sighing, Rachel nods and walks away. Outside, Rachel dials her fiancée's phone number.

"Hello?" Rachel hears her tired voice.

"Santana, I need a favour from you." Rachel speaks gently.

"Hun, what is it?" Santana Lopez asks more awake.

"You know the two children from last night?"

"At the bakery?"

"Yes."

"What about them?"

"If they swing by to get food or to get out of the cold, could you keep them there as long as you can and give me a call?"

"What's wrong, Rach?"

"They're homeless, Babe. They were at Gunther's homeless shelter a little while ago."

"Did they get food?"

"They ran off before they got the chance." Rachel frowns, "I scared the older one from recognizing her. She's ill, and needs medicine."

"Rach, it's not your fault. I bet they are terrified of the world."

"I know. Thank you, San."

"Listen, there are too many kids on the streets now, do you want to bring them to Children's Services?"

"I don't know, San. I really don't." Rachel frown deepens.

With Santana two weeks later, she is working the night shift as there is a blizzard outside. She and Rachel are in the bakery relaxing and talking until the shift ends.

"Well, it's eight; you can close the bakery now." Rachel grins pecking Santana's lips.

"Thank gosh." Santana sighs in relief. Closing down the bakery and locking it up, Santana and Rachel walk hand-in-hand to their apartment they share a few blocks away, ten minutes away from the bakery.

Walking by an alley near the bakery, they see tiny figures in the dark. Seeing the people surrounding the burn barrel, Santana and Rachel search the group looking for any sign of the two girls they are looking for.

"I don't see them." Rachel whispers to Santana.

"They could be anywhere." Santana frowns.

"LET ME GO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Hearing a familiar voice, Santana turns around and runs into the alleyway.

"Santana!" Rachel gasps rushing after her.

Watching in shock as Santana shoves the guy away and steps in front of the girl and the tiny girl.

"Leave them the hell alone." Santana glares darkly at the man.

"She freaking stole my money!" The man growls furiously.

"No I didn't." The little girl snaps holding the other girl close to her.

"Back off." Santana crosses her arms, "Leave the Kid alone."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Go all Lima Heights on your ass." Looking at Santana confused, the man scoffs and walks away, "Kid, get up." Santana orders turning to the two girls.

"Get away from us." The oldest glares.

"What? No thank you for helping you?"

"Thanks." The tall blonde speaks before going into a coughing fit. Watching in horror, Santana and Rachel sees the oldest cough up blood.

"Rachel, take the little kid, I got this Kid." Nodding, Rachel picks up the littlest girl, and Santana lifts the Kid into her arms.

"LET ME GO!" The Kid screams before coughing again.

"We are trying to help." Santana sighs hurrying with Rachel next to her. Knowing the Kid in her arms is terrified, Santana repeats herself, saying they are there to help and that's all.

Arriving to the hospital, Rachel rushes over to the front desk and tells them it is an emergency. Looking at the Kid in her arms, Santana notices she is so pale that it looks like her skin is covered in snow. Hearing the Kid cough, the Kid sits up in her arms slightly and coughs hysterically.

As they sit down on the chairs to wait for a nurse to come get the Kid, Santana feels the Kid's forehead, ice cold. Getting furious with the wait, Santana carries the Kid over to the front desk and gets the nurse to take the Kid's temperature.

"Fuck." The nurse whispers looking up from the temperature number to Santana, "I'm calling the doctor right away. Take her to the emergency room and lay her on the bed. Stay with her."

Nodding, Santana mentions Rachel to come before hurrying down the hall to the emergency room. At the emergency room, Santana places the Kid on the bed but the Kid whimpers and tries to get off the bed. Holding the Kid down, Santana whispers calming words but they don't help.

"Kid, just relax. You're okay." Santana whispers worried for the Kid and her sister, "Your sister is right here."

Hearing the Kid's teeth chatter, Santana knows it's from the room temperature.

"Are you cold, Kid?" Watching her nod, Santana removes her warm coat and wraps it around her, "Can you take off your shoes?" Santana wonders why the Kid has shoes on and not boots.

Watching the Kid take off her shoes, Santana gently gets the Kid to lie down. Immediately the Kid threshes and sits up breathing heavily.

"Relax." Rachel speaks making the Kid look at her. Seeing the Kid's glare, Rachel wonders what it is for. Seeing her fiancée's confused look, Santana sighs.

"Kid, your sister is okay." Santana nods at Rachel, "Could she see her sister for herself, Hun?" Nodding, Rachel shows to the Kid that the little girl is okay and just sleeping peacefully.

When the doctor arrives, he looks over the Kid's chart and sighs.

"Another one?" The doctor mutters looking to the Kid who looks at him in fear, "Look, Kid, you're very sick and close to dying if you spend the next few days on the streets. Do you have anywhere to go, like your parents?" If the Kid could pale more, she has. Rachel and Santana look to each other knowing they have to do something, but what? Seeing the Kid tremble, Santana watches her get up onto her wobbly feet.

The Kid reaches out for the little girl but Rachel and Santana stop her.

"You are not taking your sister back out into the cold, Kid." The doctor speaks strictly, "She is going to Children's Services just like you are."

"NO!" The Kid screams waking the little girl.

"Mama?" The little girl whimpers starting the fight Rachel while looking for the Kid, "Mama!"

Stepping into the little girl's sight, she relaxes seeing the Kid.

"Mama." The little one reaches out to the Kid, and the Kid nervously takes her into her arms. Holding the little one close, Santana walks over to the doctor with Rachel, all three of them talking and keeping an eye on the Kid.

"We can't let that Kid and her daughter or sister, whatever she is, to be separated or on the streets." Santana states to Rachel.

"I know, but what can we do?" Rachel asks.

"Could you take care of them until we find them a family?" The doctor wonders knowing it's a huge step and risk to take.

"Only temporarily." Rachel agrees. Nodding, Santana agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

After picking up the Kid's medicine and carrying them to their apartment, Santana sets the Kid on the couch as Rachel sets the smallest one next to the Kid. Covering them with the blanket, Rachel hurries over to the kitchen and makes two hot chocolates. One of them filled half way and mostly milk to keep it cool but warm.

Wondering where Santana disappeared to, Rachel looks around her. Spotting Santana exit their bedroom, Santana has clothes in her hands. Disappearing into the washroom, Rachel wonders if Santana is going to get them cleaned up.

"Hey, Kid?" Santana calls out softly making the Kid turn to her, "Come over here and take a nice warm bath. Rachel will have your hot drinks made by the time you get out."

Seeing the worry in the Kid's eyes, Santana sighs.

"Nothing bad will happen to your friend, or daughter, or sister. Whatever she is to you." Nodding, the Kid stands up and lifts the little girl up into her arms with the blanket wrapped around the little girl.

Allowing them to go into the washroom, Santana follows and gets everything set up.

"I'll be in the kitchen with Rachel." Santana whispers kneeling down in front of the Kid, "May I take her when she is finished her bath?" Allowing the Kid to search her eyes and face, she finally shrugs her shoulders, "We won't hurt her. I promise." After a few minutes of silence, Santana knows the Kid is having a debate in her mind. Finally she nods, "We'll be in the kitchen. You can keep the door open if you like or can close it. It's up to you."

Leaving them, Santana moves into the kitchen and joins Rachel at the table where four cups sit.

"How are they?" Rachel asks gently.

"Scared, but the Kid is going to allow the little girl to come out and join us when she finished cleaning her up." Santana reveals.

"That's good. Slowly easing up to us. Mostly you."

"I don't know how. I'm a bitch, Rachel. I terrify people and," Santana pauses hearing feet behind her. Turning to face a scared Kid and little girl, they have towels around them, "What are you doing, Kid?" Finding that the Kid won't look at her, Santana sighs, "Kid, can you talk to me please?"

"What," The Kid clears her throat, "Would you like me to do, Miss?" Looking to Rachel confused, Santana looks back at the Kid, who is staring at her with tears in her eyes, "Please tell me what to do?"

"Go have a bath and get cleaned up." Santana frowns and speaks softly. Nodding, the Kid heads back with the little girl.

Returning a half hour later, the little girl runs out naked, crying badly and dry.

"Mama!" The little girl screams. Bolting to the bathroom, Santana gasps finding the Kid shaking in the bathtub, holding her knees to her chest, struggling to breathe.

"Kid," Santana whispers kneeling down immediately. Dipping her hand into the really hot water, which is still running, Santana turns it off. Going to touch the Kid, she lets out a scream and backs into the cold wall.

"Santana?" Rachel's voice is heard.

"Rachel, keep the little girl out and take her to our room. Don't come out until I come get you or call out to you." Santana orders gently facing her fiancée.

"Okay." Rachel nods picking up the little girl. Hearing the little girl's cries, the Kid responds.

"Sam!" The Kid gasps hurrying to her feet but Santana slows her down.

"Kid, breathe." Santana whispers softly, "You need to calm down."

"Give. Me. Sam." The Kid growls glaring at Santana through her tears.

"Sam is okay. I got Rachel to take her to our bedroom to get her calm and to not see you like this."

"Sam is okay?" The Kid whimpers.

"I promise you she is okay." Santana promises. Nodding, the Kid takes slow breaths to calm her breathing. Surprising Santana and herself, the Kid leans over and hugs the adult tightly. Hugging the Kid back, Santana strokes her wet, cold hair, "Let's get you dry and dressed. Then you and Sam can have the hot chocolate."

"Okay." The Kid whispers, sniffling. Blushing, Santana smiles.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Santana speaks gently. Leaving the bathroom, Santana goes into the bedroom and changes into her pyjamas before allowing Sam to return to the Kid.

Exiting their bedroom, Rachel and Santana take their seats again and sip on their hot chocolates.

When the Kid and Sam come out all clean, dry and dressed, Sam holds onto the Kid's hand tightly.

"Hey, Kid." Rachel smiles, "Hi, Sam." Slipping herself behind the Kid, Sam looks at the adults shyly and scared.

"Ready for your hot chocolates?" Santana asks. Not getting a response, Santana gets to her feet, freaking the Kid and Sam out. Letting out a small scream, the Kid guards Sam, narrowing her eyes in a glare, "Breathe, I wasn't going to do anything to hurt either of you." Sighing, Santana doesn't know what to do, neither does Rachel.

"Mama," Sam whimpers. Turning to her, the Kid picks Sam up, "Thirsty."

"I know." The Kid whispers so softly that Santana and Rachel barely heard her.

"Have a seat." Rachel slowly gets to her feet and pulls out two chairs. Taking a seat on one, Santana gets the Kid's and Sam's drinks. Knowing the smallest cup is Sam's, the Kid takes a sip from her hot chocolate.

Chugging down the warm hot chocolate, Sam smiles happily. Snuggling into the Kid, Sam closes her eyes peacefully.

"Hey, Kid?" Rachel speaks up once the Kid is finished her drink, "May we know your name?"

"No." The Kid states looking Rachel in the eye.

"But," Rachel starts.

"Rachel, leave her be for now." Santana steps in knowing Rachel would bug her until she gets her name or frighten her, "So Kid, is Sam your daughter?"

The Kid nods, "How long as we staying?"

"Until Children's Services finds you and Sam a home." Nodding again, the Kid looks down.

"Uhm," The Kid stutters, "If they split Sam and I up, please fight for Sam." Gently getting the Kid to look at her by lifting her chin, tears stream down the Kid's face.

"You two won't be split up." Santana argues.

"If they do. Please promise me."

"We will." Rachel agrees, "Then we will look for you."

"We won't allow them to split you and Sam apart, Kid. But if it came down to that, Rachel and I will do whatever we can to get Sam." Santana frowns knowing the Kid's fear is losing her daughter.

"Thank you." The Kid sniffles wiping her tears.

"Mama?" Sam earns everyone's attention, but her brown eyes are only on the Kid, "Mama, no cry." Sam whimpers with tears in her eyes.

"Shh, I'm okay, Sam." The Kid whispers pecking Sam's quivering lips, "I'm okay." Hugging Sam to her, Sam tries to force her tears back but they fall.

"I bet you both are tired." Rachel speaks, "We'll pull out the pull-out bed." Getting up, Santana and Rachel head over to the couch and pulls out the bed. Using the spare bed sheets, the couple makes the bed. Once the bed is ready, Santana walks over to their two young guests as Rachel puts the pillows on the bed.

"May I take her and you can crawl into bed?" Santana asks gently.

"Uh." The Kid looks to the now sleeping Sam, before weakly nodding. Gently lifting Sam into her arms, Santana calms her nervously as the Kid gets up. Once the Kid is in the bed, Santana places Sam in the middle of the bed before using the couch cushions as a barrier for Sam. Trying to pull the blankets up without moving too much, Santana and Rachel covers them up. Kissing the young girls goodnight, Rachel turns off the light but leaves the kitchen and bathroom lights on.

"Good night, Kid." Santana whispers kissing the Kid's forehead.

"Good night." The Kid smiles weakly, "And thank you. For everything."

"You are very welcome." Santana smiles.

During the night, Dani awakes to shivering. Groaning, Dani reaches over to Sam and feels her warm skin.

"Mama?" Sam whispers with her teeth chattering.

"I'm here." Dani yawns. Pulling the covers toward Sam, Sam moves over so she is pressed against Dani. Holding Sam to her, Dani sings softly to Sam, which Sam listens and starts to fall asleep.

Falling back to sleep herself, the shivering stops as Sam tucks her head under Dani's chin.

As morning dawns, Dani awakes slowly to soft clinging and the smell of food cooking. Hearing her stomach growl, Dani awakes fully to no Sam.

"Sam?" Dani whispers sitting up in the bed. Looking at the TV, there is Sam sitting on the floor watching a weird show Dani doesn't know the name of, "Sam."

"Mama!" Sam squeals turning to Dani. Getting up, Sam gets up on the bed carefully before cuddling into Dani.

"What are you watching?"

"Don't know." Sam shrugs her shoulders looking at the TV that has fairies, "Fairies!"

Laughing quietly Dani listens to Sam's giggle.

"Good morning." Rachel catches Dani's attention.

"Morning." Dani speaks quietly.

"Sam is watching a show called, _Winx Club_." Rachel informs her, "Santana is making breakfast. Are you or Sam allergic to anything?"

"No." Dani shakes her head.

"Good." Rachel smiles, "Uhm," Rachel looks behind her at Santana then turns back to Dani, "We have a friend who is staying with us for a few days. Do you mind?"

"It's your home, so it's your choice." Dani frowns.

"Kid," Rachel moves slowly until she sits down on the bed, "This is your home too. Your opinion matters. Not just mine or Santana's, yours and Sam's count too."

"I'm scared." Dani admits.

"I know. Would you like Santana and I to tell you all about him?"

"Him?" Dani stutters.

"He's gay and won't hurt you. If he tries, Santana will go after him." Gently reaching out, Rachel rubs Dani's arm soothingly, "We will protect you and Sam."

"Uh," Dani whispers, "When does he come?"

"Tonight. Santana and I will talk to see if you would like our room to feel more comfortable." Nodding, Dani looks down at Sam who is silent and watching her mom and Rachel talk.

"Mama?" Sam speaks up as the silence goes on, "Food please."

Blushing, Dani looks up at Rachel who has a smile.

"Follow me." Getting up, Rachel smiles at the two young girls. Leading them into the kitchen all three of them take their seats. Once the food is finished, Dani goes to get up to help Santana serve them, but Santana stops her.

"I got it, Kid. Thank you though." Santana smiles. As they eat breakfast in silence, Dani starts to lose it.

"So, uhm." Dani starts trying to get her thoughts straight and keeps her eyes on her plate, "What is your friend like?" Looking up with fear in her brown eyes, Santana's heart breaks.

"His name is Kurt Hummel." Rachel informs her, "He's a few months older than Santana and I. He's really kind and helpful. Though, he and Santana always butt heads. It's fun teasing not hurtful teasing."

"Don't worry, Kid. You and Sam come before he does." Santana smiles softly, "Just stay close to myself or Rachel when you or Sam feel uncomfortable."

"That's all of the time." Dani admits.

Hearing a knock on the door, Dani jumps at the same time Sam gasps nervous. Shielding Sam, Dani looks to the door which is where Rachel is. As the door opens, Santana stands next to Dani and Sam, protectively.

"Kurt, what are you doing here so early?" Rachel asks allowing Kurt Hummel to walk in.

"Blaine and I had a fight. Oh, you have guests." Kurt smiles looking at Dani and Sam.

"Kurt, please stay away from them for now." Santana narrows her eyes.

"Why?"

"They are staying here. They come before you." Nodding, Kurt sighs.

"I'll leave." Heading back to the door, Rachel stops him.

"Kurt, you can stay. But you need to know that our guests' needs need to come first."

"Of course." Kurt nods again.

"Rachel, could you take Kurt to our room to fill him in and I will fill the kids in?" Santana asks politely.

"Sure." As soon as the door closes, Santana moves so she is kneeling in front of Dani and Sam.

"Are you both okay?" Santana whispers. Before Santana could blink, tears fall from Dani's eyes as Sam gives Santana a hug.

"Take care of her." Dani whimpers before getting up. Thinking Dani is just going to take a moment for herself, Santana whirls around hearing the apartment door open.

"KID!" Santana shouts as Dani bolts out the open door, "Rachel! Kurt!"

Hearing them run out, Santana passes Sam to Rachel before running as fast as she can out of the door.

Running in the cold, Santana is in bare feet, but she knows the Kid is in a worse appearance.

"Kid!" Santana calls out. She is scared for the Kid and her health. Santana knows that the Kid must trust her a lot for leaving her daughter with them, "Kid!"

Arriving to the first alleyway, Santana hurries down it, in search of the Kid. After checking every hiding place she could think of, Santana takes off in a run but stops seeing the alley entrance blocked by guys in black.

"Where do you think you are going?" A guy asks. It's the same guy as last night. The one who was going to hurt the Kid, "Lost that little brat?"

"Get out of my way." Santana clenches her teeth furiously.

"No." Hearing a bang behind her, Santana turns with the guys to look at the source, "Check it out." The guy orders one of the guys. Doing what he is told, the guy pulls out the source. The Kid. Putting the gun to the Kid's head, Santana is in shock, "Where is my money?" The guy growls.

"I told you last night. I don't have it!" The Kid snaps not even afraid.

Noticing that the Kid is very pale, Santana watches in horror. The Kid sways on her feet before collapsing.

"Kid!" Santana gasps before running over. Slipping and sliding on the ice, Santana kneels down next to the Kid.

"Let's go." The guy orders his minions. As they leave, tears fill Santana's eyes.

"How's Sam?" The Kid whispers with her teeth chattering.

"Let's get you inside." Santana sniffles. Lifting the Kid into her arms, Santana hurries to the apartment and into the warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving to the apartment, Santana carefully opens the door without dropping the Kid.

"Kid!" Rachel breathes rushing over. Going to take her from Santana, the Kid shifts and clings onto Santana tighter, "Let's get you both warm." Getting them to the couch, which is still a bed, Santana places the Kid on it. Shifting, the Kid tugs Santana down which makes Santana do a face dive.

Giggling, the Kid blushes looking at Santana nervously. Looking at the Kid, Santana bursts out laughing.

"I'll get you sooner or later." Santana teases.

"Bring it." The Kid comments. Moving so she is on the bed, the Kid and Santana go under the covers to get warm.

"Hey, Kid?" Santana speaks quietly. Rolling over, the Kid faces Santana, waiting for her to continue, "May I know your age?"

"How old do you think I am?" The Kid counters.

"Young."

"Fifteen-and-a-half." The Kid sighs with a frown. Feeling Santana's hands on her, the Kid gasps before she starts to giggle from Santana gently tickling her.

The Kid squirms and pushes her hands away, "Please stop."

Santana stops instantly, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

The Kid shakes her head, "You actually stopped?"

"You asked me to. We have a rule in this house, stop means stop no matter what."

"Oh."

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"This was the first time in a long time someone's touch hasn't caused me pain. I actually... I sort of liked it." A blush forms on her cheeks.

Santana smiled, "If you liked it... do you want me to do it again? I won't if you don't want me to."

The Kid blushes deeper and nods, "Please."

Santana smiles and gently tickles her again causing the Kid to giggle and squirm. It has been a long time since she felt a touch that didn't hurt her.

Carefully Santana moves to her stomach making her giggle harder.

"That really tickles." She laughs.

Santana chuckles and stops, "Too much?"

The Kid shakes her head, "I liked it."

"Really?"

The Kid nods.

"May I ask why?"

The Kid shrugs, "It's the first time in a long time that someone touching me didn't cause me pain."

"Me touching you doesn't scare you or upset you?"

"When you first tickled me I got scared but then stopped right after I asked and I... I don't know it doesn't scare me at much anymore. But I still like that you ask before touching me and always stop when I say so."

"Then I'll make sure I always ask before I do anything to you."

"I like your rule too. Stop means stop no matter what."

Santana nods, "That's right."

"Can you do it again but... but not my stomach?"

Santana nods and starts to tickle her again only this time she stays on her sides going up and down. The Kid giggles again and squirms around.

Stopping enough to let the Kid breathe, watching her yawn, the Kid blushes, embarrassed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Santana smiles after the Kid smiles nervously.

"Me too." The Kid admits.

"Let's get ready for bed. I have some pyjamas you can use." Santana says, "I'll also go check on Sam and send her over." The Kid nods. Santana smiles and leaves the room.

Getting changed into the warm pyjamas Santana has Dani climbs back into the bed and curls up as Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Sam try to be quiet for Dani to sleep. As Dani sleeps, Santana lays down in her and Rachel's room before taking her nap.

Waking to soft crying, Santana leaves her and Rachel's room before arriving to the living room to hear sniffling. Peeking at Dani, she is wide awake and crying.

"They went to the movies." Dani sniffles looking up at Santana with sad brown eyes.

"Did you want to go?" Santana whispers taking a seat on the bed next to Dani.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." Dani admits sadly, "It's going to come true."

"Kid, not all nightmares are real or become real. Yes, some does, but not most of them." Watching Dani nod, Santana sighs, "May I know what it was about?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. Would you like to be alone?"

"Yes… no… I don't know." Starting to get frustrated and crying harder, Santana gently gets Dani to sit up. Hugging Dani close, the young girl sobs into Santana's chest, "Stay." Dani whimpers.

Gently moving Dani over, Santana moves and lies down under the covers.

"Come on over, Sweetie." Santana whispers to the scared young girl. Nodding, Dani moves closer to Santana slowly, scared.

Lying down next to Santana, Dani stares at her afraid and exhausted.

"Would you like to cuddle?"

"Uhm," Dani looks away before looking back, nodding softly.

"Come here." Moving again but this time to cuddle up to Santana, Santana strokes Dani's hair as she lays her head on Santana's chest. Feeling Santana kiss her hair, Dani flinches, "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." Clinching her hand into a fist, tears fall silently down her face, "I will never hurt you, Kid. I will protect you."

Trembling, Dani shifts to look Santana in the eye. Before Santana could blink, the teen leans down and pecks Santana's lips before burying her face into Santana's neck, hanging onto her tightly.

"Go to sleep, Sweetie." Santana whispers before licking her lips.

A few hours later, Santana awakes to the door unlocking before it opens. Knowing her fiancée, Sam and Kurt have returned, Santana feels Dani shift. Hearing her whimper and cuddle more into her, Santana holds her closer. Hushing Dani quietly, the whimpers stop. Looking down at her, Dani is still fast asleep.

Slowly, carefully and quietly, Santana crawls out of the bed as Dani sleeps on. The second Santana stands, Dani's scared brown eyes open and tears fall.

"Don't leave me." Dani whimpers.

"Shh, I'm not leaving you, Sweetie." Santana whispers as Rachel and Kurt watch from the kitchen with the sleeping Sam in Rachel's arms.

Kissing Dani's forehead, Santana is surprised as Dani's arms wrap around her neck. Pulling the blankets off of the teen, Santana lifts Dani into her arms. Sitting down on the only free chair left, Santana sits down with Dani on her lap.

"Good afternoon, Kid." Kurt smiles patting Dani's arm, making her gasp and hide in Santana's arms, squirming to get away.

"Shh, shh, shh." Santana hushes her, holding her closer, "Kurt, don't touch her again." Santana glares.

"I didn't mean to hurt her or make her uncomfortable." Kurt snaps making Dani jump. Scared, Dani hurries off Santana's lap and out of her arms. Crawling quickly to the corner, Dani cries hysterically. Pulling at her hair, Dani buries her face in to her knees.

"Shut up, will you?" Santana speaks furiously. Getting up, Santana walks over to Dani slowly and kneels down in front of her, "Kid, it's Santana." Santana whispers not knowing what to do. Watching in horror as Dani's roots of her hair turns red, Santana reaches over to her hands.

Gently touching Dani's hands, Santana feels Dani tremble like she is cold, but Santana knows it's in fear. Releasing Dani's hands from Dani's hair, strands of hair is still in Dani's grasp.

"Sweetie, you're bleeding. Let's go wash your hair, okay?" Santana speaks gently. Watching Dani shake her head, Santana helps the teen to her feet. Taking her into the washroom, Santana washes Dani's hair calmly as the teen continues to tremble and cry.

When Santana is done, she dries and uses her hairbrush to brush Dani's straight hair. Getting Dani to look at her, their eyes meet.

"You're okay now, Sweetie. We are complete strangers but I care about you, Kid. And Sam. Rachel cares about you both as well. We won't let anyone hurt either of you." Watching Dani closely, the teen does the same searching for any sign of a lie.

Finding none, Santana smiles as Dani nods.

"Hug please." Dani whispers. Her smile grows as she hugs Dani to her. Kissing her damp hair, Santana knows she is getting attached to the Kid. Just like Rachel is to Sam. No good will come out of it, but Santana knows she can't push either of them away, she can't do that to them.

Leaving the washroom, Dani and Santana make their way to the table where everyone is still sitting.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asks Santana as her fiancée sits down.

"Yeah." Santana smiles, "Have a seat, Kid." Shyly sitting down on Santana's lap, Dani rests her head on Santana's shoulder, "Are you hungry?" Feeling Dani nod, Kurt gets up slowly.

"I'll make her lunch." Kurt speaks softly.

"Thanks, Kurt." Santana smiles kissing Dani's forehead. As Dani eats with Sam, who is now awake, the adults talk about work, and their lives, acting like they don't see each other all of the time when they actually do.

"So you found them on the street?" Kurt asks in surprise.

"Yes." Rachel answers as Santana nods.

"Where are their parents?"

"We don't know." Rachel sighs, "We only know Sam's name, not the Kid's."

"Kid, could you tell us your name?" Kurt asks Dani, making her eyes widen and shake her head terrified.

"Kid, breathe." Santana holds her closer. Taking a deep breath, Dani struggles to get her breathing back in order, "Kid, look at me and only at me."

Turning to Santana, Dani stares at Santana who help her get her breathing back to normal. Kissing Santana's lips, Dani hides her face in Santana's neck.

Secretly glaring at Dani, Rachel is jealous. She's not scared of losing Santana; one because Dani is only a child, and two, Rachel knows Santana loves her. She's jealous because Santana's attention is all on Dani. It's like she's not even there.

As she and Kurt talk, Sam squirms on Rachel's lap.

"Mama." Sam turns her attention to Dani and Santana. Getting up, Dani smiles and reaches out for Sam. Allowing Sam to go to Dani, Rachel sighs, "Sleepy."

"Let's go to bed." Dani agrees. Heading to the living room, Rachel stares at them watching Dani and Sam go to bed.

As the kids sleep, Rachel and Santana head to their room before nine o'clock. Kurt is sleeping on the other couch.

"I saw the kiss." Rachel glares after the door is closed.

"So? She's a child, Rachel." Santana sighs.

"How old is she? Sixteen?"

"Fifteen actually." Santana frowns, "What is going on, Rachel?"

"Why have you been all about the Kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are all focused on her."

"You're jealous?" Santana whispers in surprise, "Of the Kid? Rachel, obviously nothing is going on. I love you. You know that. Besides, you are all about Sam and Kurt. The Kid is terrified of the world and needs someone to protect her. You protect Sam, right?" Rachel nods, "I protect the Kid. She needs someone, Rachel."

"I know." Rachel sighs, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Santana moves toward Rachel and looks her in the eye, "This is new to us and it has always been us against the world. Protecting each other. Now we have two children who need us to protect them. To show them that the world isn't always full of danger."

"Since when have you been a motivational speaker?" Rachel teases.

"I have no idea." Santana laughs.

"So I get the kids for tomorrow while you're at work?" Rachel wonders.

"I work tomorrow?" Santana questions, "Wow, I forgot."

"A lot has been going on." Rachel nods, "Go to bed, honey."

The next morning, Santana is getting for work while everyone sleeps. Leaving a note on the table for Dani, Sam, Rachel and Kurt, mostly Dani, Santana is just about to leave the apartment when running feet is heard behind her.

Turning around, Santana feels someone latch onto her and crying. Sam.

"Mama." Sam points to the bed. Picking Sam up, Santana hurries over to the bed to find Dani struggling to breathe.

"Kid." Santana whispers making Dani look at her, "It was just a nightmare." Stroking Dani's hair, Sam climbs up on the bed and sits down in the middle of the bed. Sitting down on the bed, Dani sits up and crawls onto Santana's lap, hugging her.

Trying to calm her racing heart, Dani cries into Santana's shoulder.

"How about we move you and Sam into my room I share with Rachel? I have to go to work." Santana admits. Feeling Dani tighten her grip, Santana doesn't know what to do. She was hoping she could have slipped away while the kids were sleeping.

"Don't leave us." Dani whimpers.

"I'll be right back." Santana promises.

"No."

"Please, Kid. I have to go to work. Would you like to come with me?"

Feeling Dani shake her head, Santana sighs.

"Stay." Deciding to take the kids to Rachel, Santana lifts Dani up and carries Dani to her bedroom with Sam right next to her, shadowing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was able to slip away, knowing she hurt the Kid and Sam doing just that. Arriving to work late, Santana immediately gets to work. Within the first five hours, Santana was bored and worried. Santana told Rachel to call her with updates every hour. Rachel hasn't called for two hours.

Dialling Rachel's number for the twentieth time, Santana leaves Rachel a message. Hanging up, Santana suddenly feels a shove and hits the floor. Turning, Santana is surprised to see the sobbing Kid.

"Kid," Santana whispers to only earn a slap in the face. After a few slaps, Santana breaks out of her shock and catches the Kid's hands after she sits up and gets up onto her feet.

"How could you? I _trusted_ you!" The Kid screams struggling to get away.

"What did I do, Kid?" Santana asks gently but is furious for getting beaten up by the Kid. Shaking her head furiously, the Kid glares up at Santana.

"You know what you did. You are a lying son of a-" The Kid pauses as the door opens and dings. Looking at the door, the Kid pales, "Let me go, let me go, let me go." Dani begs in a panic.

Looking at the door herself, Santana finds a splitting image of the Kid and Sam, just with green eyes.

"Danielle, we have to go." The woman speaks walking over.

"No!" Dani whimpers struggling to get away from Santana.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Santana asks nicely.

"None of your business, just let Danielle go and I'll be on my way."

"No." Santana speaks shocking both the woman and Dani.

"What did you just say?" The woman asks in surprise.

"You heard me. I said no. You're not taking this kid anywhere."

"Excuse me?"

"And if you try to take her by force I will call the police."

"Who are you to threaten me?"

"A friend who cares very much for... as you call her 'Danielle.'"

"You know she's a teenage mother, right? Have you met that little brat?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Dani growls.

"Danielle is one of the bravest, strongest, and best teenage mother I have ever met. Besides I've met Sam she's adorable." Santana fires back, being honest.

Dani finally stopped struggling hearing Santana's words made her feel a little better.

"You still haven't told me why you want Dani back and who you are to her." Santana says.

"I'm her mother. She ran away from home and I've been looking for her ever since."

"Why did she run away?"

"Spoiled brat, I guess. She didn't get her way and she ran away."

"Liar." Dani growled, "You kicked me out the second you found out I was pregnant."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way. I'm your mother."

"No, you're not. You never were and never will be." Dani speaks again.

"Why you little..." The woman raised her hand to hit Dani.

Dani hid her face and whimpered. But the impact was never made. Curious, Dani looked up. Santana had her mother's wrist in her hand to stop her.

"You touch her and I'll call the police. Now get out and do not come back." Santana says so darkly and dangerously. If tone of voices could kill her mother would be dead.

"This isn't over. I'll be back." Her mother said and stormed away. She slammed the door causing Dani to jump out of her skin.

"It's okay. You're safe. I won't let her hurt you." Santana said gently.

Dani inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Now, can you please tell me what I did to hurt you?"

Dani sniffed softly, "You left. A few hours later she showed up at the house. I thought you had..."

"You thought I left and called her and told her where to find you?"

Dani nods. "But..."

"But what?"

Dani shakes her head.

"You can trust me. I promise."

Dani shakes her head again.

"Is Sam okay?"

"I managed to convince her to leave Sam with Rachel and that Kart guy." Dani frowns.

Santana giggles softly. "It's Kurt, but I'm glad Sam is okay. Are you?"

"Hug?"

Santana pulled her right into her arms and held her close, "I'm so sorry for this morning. I had to come into work. I've missed enough time and if I didn't come in I was going to be fired. I promise I won't sneak out like that again. I'll let you know where I'm going, how long I'll be gone and what time I'll be home."

Dani nods against her chest.

After a few minutes Dani pulled away from Santana, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay. I've had worse."

Dani gave her a confused look.

"Bullies at school when I came out of the closet. It's okay. I'm okay. I've accept myself for who I am and if people don't like me for who I am that's their problem not mine."

"Oh."

"Look... I've got a few more hours here. Do you want to hang out? The foods not that bad but I can make a pretty good shake."

"I'd rather stay with you." Dani whispers softly.

"Have a seat. If it gets too crowded or loud come find me and I'll help you find a quiet alone place."

Dani nods and takes a seat at the counter.

After a shake, Dani hung out with Santana in between customers.

After a few minutes, Dani left to use the bathroom.

Another costumer walks in and over to the counter.

Santana goes to hand him a menu and gasps, "Finn!"

"Santana!" Finn eyes widen.

"How are... what are you... how did you..."

Finn laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day Santana Lopez is speechless."

"I'm just surprised." Santana speaks up.

"Yeah. I got a job teaching as a music teacher at a nearby high school."

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I'm really excited. I start Monday. So until then I'm going to explore the city."

"Well you're going to love it here."

"Thanks."

"So what can I get..." She was cut off by a large gasp. She turns and sees Dani.

Finn looks too and gasps, "Dani?"

"Da-Dad?"

"Dad?" Santana's eyes went wide.

Before more could be said Dani takes off in a run.

"Kid!" Santana calls before swearing under her breath, "What did you do, Finn?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asks confused, "What did Dani tell you?"

"Nothing. That's the problem." Santana snaps, "You better not be hurting her like that freaking bitch."

"Like who?"

"The bitch. The one who tried to hurt her just a little while before you came in." Santana narrows her eyes.

"What!" Finn shouts startling the customers.

"Finn, calm the hell down. I'm the one," Santana gets cut off by Finn.

"You are not her father or her mother, Lopez!"

"Her mother is abusive, Hudson."

"What do you know? What did Dani tell you?"

"Nothing! I had to stop her from hitting the Kid."

"Whatever, Santana. Dani has always been secretive and stirring things up."

"Excuse me?" Santana questions in shock. This is not the Finn she knows and used to love as a best friend.

"Just stay out of it, Lopez." Finn roars before getting up and storming out.

Sighing, Santana is furious. Immediately pulling out her phone, she dials Rachel's number and tells her that Dani has taken off again.

After her shift is over, Santana leaves the bakery to only bump into someone she can't see.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Santana apologizes. Looking down, the person as a beanie on their head and panting heavily. They have a bag on their back as well. Watching the person look up it's the Kid, Dani, "Kid." Santana sighs in relief.

"Don't let him take me or Sam back. Please?" Dani begs, "Rachel,"

"What did Rachel do?" Santana asks worried.

"She said dad can take us once he gets settled."

"Kid, I need an honest answer, did your dad know what was going on with your mom?"

"A bit. But mom said she would change and dad believed her, I guess. That was years ago though." Watching tears fall, Santana gently pulls Dani into a hug.

"Why did you run away from me and your dad?"

"Dad will take us away. Back to her." Dani explains in fear. Holding onto Santana tightly, Dani reacts by coughing hysterically. Feeling Dani's forehead, it's burning hot.

"Let's get you home." Lifting Dani into her arms, Santana carefully yet hurries to the apartment.

Once there, Santana opens the door to only spot the bitch and Finn. Next to them at the table are Rachel and Kurt. Little Sam is on Finn's lap.

"Let her go!" Dani shouts as Santana sets her on her feet. Hearing her mother's voice, Sam turns to Dani.

"Mama!" Sam squeals before hurrying off of Finn's lap. Running over, Dani kneels down and picks Sam up.

"Only Santana and I can touch Sam. No one else." Dani narrows her eyes furiously.

Looking from Dani in surprise, Rachel looks to Santana who is glaring at her but mostly at the woman and Finn.

"How _dare_ you walk into our home." Santana growls looking at the woman and Finn, "After treating the Kid and Sam like crap."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks looking to the Latina.

"Don't play stupid, Finn. Can't you see that the Kid is terrified of you and your abusive wife? Or are you too blind to see that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lopez." Finn snaps, making Dani flinch and move further back bumping into Santana. Wrapping an arm around Dani, Santana holds her close, "Dani, get over here."

Watching Dani shake her head, Dani whimpers as Finn stands up. Before they could blink, Dani runs to Santana's and Rachel's room. Locking the door and putting Sam on the ground, Dani puts the chair under the doorknob.

Hiding in the corner together, Sam snuggles in Dani's arms.

"Sam, why were you with dad?" Dani whispers.

"Rach." Sam answers, "I wanted you, Mama." Explaining what happened in the words she knows, Dani understands her clearly.

" _Who would that be?" Rachel questions hearing the knock on the door. Sam is in the living room with Kurt watching TV. Rachel likes Dani, but the teen is too out there for her to handle. She is worried on why Dani left for the second time, but she knows Dani would go to Santana._

 _Opening the door, Rachel gasps._

" _Finn?" Rachel whispers._

" _Hello, Rachel." Finn greets with his wife Hayley next to him._

" _Not that I am happy to see you, what are you doing here?"_

" _You have my granddaughter and daughter staying with you." Finn answers like it's the most obvious answer there is._

" _Wait, Sam and the Kid are related to you?" Kurt steps in walking over with little Sam in his arms. Looking at their guests, Sam's eyes widen and she begins to squirm. She refuses to speak around them if Dani isn't there._

" _That's my granddaughter." Hayley speaks up mentioning to Sam, "My little squirmy."_

" _NO!" Sam screams when Kurt goes to pass her over to Hayley. Immediately taking Sam, Rachel holds the little girl to her._

 _Rachel knows something is going on._

" _How about we have hot drinks and talk until Santana gets home."_

 _Sitting down at the table, Finn takes Sam and before Sam could try and get away, the door opens. Hearing her mother's voice, Sam turns and relaxes seeing her mom._

" _Mama!" Sam squeals before getting down and running over._

 _Seeing her fiancée's angry eyes, Rachel regrets telling Finn that he can have Dani and Sam back once they are settled in their new home._

Hearing shouting and angry tone of voices, Dani holds Sam closer.

"I won't let them hurt you." Dani whispers to Sam as she starts to cry.

"Mama, I love you." Sam speaks up looking at her mom with tears falling down her face.

"I love you too." Dani strokes Sam's hair. Gently getting Sam to lay her head on her chest, Dani holds her and rocks them soothingly from side to side.

" _You are a freaking ass, Finn!"_ Santana roars furiously, _"Allowing your daughter and granddaughter in that environment. With that troll of a wife you have."_

Smiling a little, like it's a ghost smile barely visible; Dani can't help but like Santana.

" _Excuse me?"_ Dani hears her mother's voice, Hayley McHale.

" _You heard me. Now get out of my home, right now."_

" _Not without Danielle and Samantha."_

" _I do not care. It's not happening."_ Feeling her heartbreak, Dani doesn't hear Rachel and that Kart guy stand up like Santana has. Yes, they don't know each other, but if they actually cared, wouldn't they have stood up like Santana did?

Hearing the door slam and furious whispers, the door opens and closes again. Hearing a knock on the bedroom door, Dani stays silent.

"Kid, it's Santana." Santana's voice is heard, "I don't expect you to open the door, but I got Finn, the troll, Rachel and Kurt out. It's just us. I'm not leaving you and Sam home alone, I'm staying here."

Hearing Santana walk away from the door, Dani carefully gets up and lays her now calm daughter in the middle of the bed.

"Mama?" Sam whispers confused. Watching Dani move the chair silently, Dani quietly unlocks the door. Pulling it open slowly, Dani peeks out to find Santana in the kitchen and the place completely empty.

Opening the door the rest of the way, Dani helps Sam off the bed before Sam shadows Dani to the kitchen.

"Santana?" Dani whispers so softly that Santana barely heard her. Turning to Dani, Santana sniffles and pulls both girls into her arms after picking Sam up.

"Why do you have your bag still on?" Santana asks looking at Dani in amusement. Dani shrugs her shoulders, "You took some of our clothes didn't you?" Seeing Dani blush, Santana doesn't blame her, "Tomorrow, we will go out and get you both your own clothes."

"We're staying?" Dani wonders in worry and fear.

"I have to report your parents and get you both into the system, before I can get you both to live here completely."

"Stay?" Sam asks in wonder looking at Santana with her doe like eyes.

"For now." Santana nods. Hugging Santana tightly, Dani lets her tears fall in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Dani, Santana and Sam go shopping. Santana is having a hard time getting Dani to tell her what she likes. Dani is always checking the prices before she asked for anything. But so far she hasn't asked for one single thing. Santana knows she is just going to have to observe Dani's behaviour as she looked at each item and buy based off that.

Even Sam is very respectful and asks her mother about the prices before asking for clothes. Santana is going to watch their behaviour closely and buy based off that.

Stopping, Sam sits down on the ground as her tiny little feet start to hurt. Seeing a stuff unicorn, Sam's eyes widen in happiness and excitement. Getting up, Sam runs over to it and tries to reach it, but isn't successful.

"Sam?" Sam hears her mom's voice, "Sam, where are you?"

"Mama?" Sam turns away from the unicorn to only bump into a rack of clothes. Jumping back, Sam bumps into the unicorn stuff animal's shelf and everything falls on top of her, "Mama!" Sam cries scared, lost and bleeding from the shelf hitting her in the mouth.

"Sam!" Sam hears Dani's scared voice.

"Mama?" Sam whimpers as tears fall. Seeing her mom's shoes, Sam peeks up to see Dani's pale face.

"Don't move, Sweetie." Dani kneels down and lifts everything off on Sam. Helping Sam up, the unicorn Sam wants is in her tight little grip.

"Mama, keep." Sam cries, hugging the unicorn to her.

"We'll try to get it, okay?" Dani sighs in relief of knowing that Sam is perfectly okay.

"Kid! Sam!" They hear Santana's worried voice. Looking down the way she came from, Dani spots Santana, who went to deal with the Kart guy they bumped into while Sam was lost. Dani knows his name is Kurt, but she and Sam know him as Kart.

"Santana." Dani calls out softly, earning Santana's attention.

"Oh thank gosh." Santana whispers and runs over to the girls, "What happened?"

"Uni." Sam smiles nervously hugging the unicorn and Dani tighter.

"She's okay." Dani promises, "She got lost." Santana nods.

"How about we put Sam in the cart and," Santana pauses seeing Kurt walking over to them.

"Hi, Danielle." Kurt greets. Backing up behind Santana, Dani refuses to speak.

"Leave us alone, Kurt." Santana speaks strictly.

"I had nothing to do with Finn and Hayley. Neither did Rachel."

Hearing Santana sigh through her nose, Dani shyly reaches out and takes Santana's hand.

"Let's go girls."

They walk away from Kurt without another word. Once they were far enough away Santana stops and turns to the Kid and her daughter.

"Are you both okay?" She asks.

"Sam is bleeding." The Kid says in a panic.

Santana kneels down to Sam's height. She gently took Sam's chin to move her face a little to get a better view of her wound, "Just a small cut on her lip. Nothing a cold drink and a little ice cream can't fix."

"Ice cream!" Sam cheers.

Santana chuckles. "I think we've got everything, except one more thing."

"What?" Dani asks shyly.

Santana looks to Sam, "We've got pay for this little cutie so it can come home with us."

Sam's eyes went wide, "Is a girl, San." Sam said. "Name Uni."

"I'm so sorry. We have to pay for Uni first. Then you can take her home."

"YAY!" Sam cheers again.

It is the most excited and happy Santana had seen Sam since meeting her.

"Santana are you sure I," Dani starts but was cut off.

"Our brave Warrior, deserves it." Santana smiles.

She stands and leads the Kid and Sam to the check out to buy all their things.

Looking at a picture from her old home in Lima, Ohio, Santana smiles remembering the day. Everyone was friends and everyone was close. Now, everything has changed. Finn has changed in a horrible way, she and Rachel are back at fighting like they were in high school before Glee Club. Only difference, Santana is protecting Dani and Sam while before, she was fighting her feelings toward Rachel.

The picture is a yearbook photo that was taken when they won Regionals. Her guidance counsellor, Emma Pillsbury at the time, she's now Emma Schuester, took the photo herself. Her Glee Club teacher and History, then Spanish, Will Schuester, was her favourite, she would never admit it to anyone though. Until now.

"What are you looking at?" Dani asks as Sam plays with Uni and watches TV in the living room.

"Oh, this?" Santana shows the picture to Dani, "It's my old school's Glee Club."

"I see you, Rachel, Kart and dad." Dani looks at it amused. Rolling her eyes, Santana chuckles.

"Yes. We were all good friends."

"You and Rachel are holding hands in the photo." Dani points out, "Were you two dating at the time?"

"Actually, no. She was dating your dad at the time and they became engaged."

"How did you and Rachel end up together?"

"Rachel and I will tell you the story some time." Santana grins seeing Dani's pout.

Giving Santana a puppy dog face, Santana caves.

"Okay." Santana laughs.

"Yes!" Pulling Santana into the living room, they sit down on the couch and Dani gives Santana her full attention. Santana smiles and begins her story.

 _It is the summer before Senior Year for Santana Lopez. It's the year she wants to take a huge leap, tell her crush her feelings toward them, even though they are engaged to their boyfriend. The crush you might ask? Rachel Berry._

 _The school knows that Santana is a lesbian, not just from her ex-girlfriend, or the fact that her best friend stood up for her and didn't deny that Santana is a lesbian. Santana let both of them go, but after getting her heart broken, Santana is scared of love all together._

 _Santana's ex-girlfriend outed her as a lesbian all over the fact that she refused to help her girlfriend break her heart more than she already had. The ex was trying to get Santana to make the ex's crush jealous and to get with her. Stupid high school, right?_

 _Rachel works and auditions for musicals and plays outside of the school during the year to keep practicing for Broadway._

 _Santana is currently walking to Rachel's house, because Rachel called her asking for help for her new play she is the lead for. Santana has no idea what she is about to get herself into._

 _Arriving there, Rachel lets Santana inside and informs her they are home alone. Up in Rachel's room, Rachel hands Santana the script._

" _Wait, you are playing a lesbian?" Santana asks in surprise once she's read it all._

" _Yeah, and I have to kiss my character's crush." Rachel nods, "I have no idea what to do or react without panicking about everything."_

" _Just be yourself, Rachel."_

" _Easy for you to say."_

" _Rachel, you are talking to a lesbian. Just be yourself and not worry about it."_

" _What about the kiss?"_

" _It's just a kiss. Don't make it out to mean something if it's not."_

" _I never kissed another girl before. And I don't want a complete stranger to be the first. Should I drop out?"_

" _Since when does Rachel Berry drop out of anything?" Santana counters. Watching Rachel look at her nodding, she sighs._

" _I think that's the reason why I called you, besides to have someone to run lines with."_

" _Which is?"_

" _I refuse to ask the woman to come over and play her part with me."_

" _Rachel, get to the point." Leaning over to the Latina, Rachel connects their lips. Feeling Santana kiss her back, Rachel gasps in surprise when Santana grabs her butt. Picking Rachel up, Rachel wraps her legs around Santana's waist._

 _Deepening the kiss, Santana moans feeling Rachel's tongue inside her mouth. Carefully laying Rachel on her bed, Santana slowly pulls away._

" _Please tell me the truth. Are you acting right now?" Santana whispers making Rachel open her eyes and stares her in the eye._

" _No. I'm not. The play isn't even real." Rachel smiles, "I just wanted an excuse to kiss you."_

" _What about Finn?"_

" _He's got his cheating new girlfriend pregnant." Rachel explains._

" _Wait, Finn's cheating on you?" Rachel nods, "How long?"_

" _No idea." Going to ask another question, Rachel cuts her off with a kiss._

"Let me guess, the cheating girlfriend is my mom." Dani concludes.

"That's what I believe." Santana nods.

"Do you know why my dad changed?"

"No. But we may or may never know." Nodding, Dani accepts the answer. Looking to her daughter, Sam is lying in the little fort she and Santana helped her make, sleeping with Uni.

Dani strokes her daughter's hair, "Thank you for helping her today. When I saw her bleeding I just... I panicked. I couldn't think."

"It's okay. It wasn't that bad. Besides I think she enjoyed the ice cream."

Dani laughs at the memory of her daughter having ice cream all over her mouth, cheeks, nose, and even her forehead, "I swear she wears it better than she eats it." Santana laughs with her, "Thank you for her toy too. You didn't have to do that. So... thank you."

"I wanted to. Besides it was worth it to see that smile on her face and..." Santana stops and looks at Dani. "And yours." Dani smiles softly with a small blush.

"Thank you for all our clothes too."

"It's not a problem really."

"I know but still..."

"You really want to thank me?" Santana asks making Dani nod, "Stop thanking me." Dani blushes but giggles.

"Okay. Thank... oops sorry."

"It's okay. I'll let that one slide... this time. Next time I won't be so nice." Santana smirks telling Dani she would never hurt her even if she did say thank you again. Deciding to be playful Dani smirks back.

"Thank you." Santana glares playfully and pokes her. Dani squeals and giggles. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." They both laugh together. It is the most Dani had laughed in a long time.

After a few minutes of silence Dani spoke, "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen when... when everyone comes home?"

"If Finn and his..." She pauses to look at Sam sleeping but decided to be safe, "Wife are here I'll kick them out. As for Rachel and Kurt you can just hang out in my room if you want to."

"Isn't your room Rachel's room?" Dani asks.

"She'll get over it. I want you to feel safe and you to be comfortable."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"No, I really mean it, Santana. Thank you... for everything."

Grinning, Santana gently kisses Dani's forehead before poking her in the side.

"Hey!" Dani squeals softly.

"You are too cute." Santana laughs quietly.

The next day is exactly a week away from Christmas. Santana reported Dani's parents and got a restraining order put up against them.

Waking up to soft snoring in her ear, Santana opens her tired eyes to find Dani and Sam. Dani's head is next to her's and Sam is asleep curled up in Dani's arms. Smiling, Santana hears a knock on the door, making the two children snap their eyes open and jump.

"Shh, I'm right here." Santana whispers kissing Sam's cheek and pecking Dani's hair, "Stay here."

Getting up, Santana walks out of the bedroom and to the front door. Opening it, she finds Rachel.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispers, "I knew something was going on when Sam flipped out seeing Hayley and Finn. I should have stood up for the girls. Not just you. Are they okay?" Noticing Rachel is actually concerned, Santana looks behind her seeing Dani and Sam stepping out of the bedroom.

"We went out shopping yesterday to get them clothes." Santana answers.

"Kurt told me." Rachel admits. Looking down, Rachel sighs, "Santana, are we breaking up?"

"No." Santana meets Rachel's eyes when Rachel looks up, "But, the Kid and Sam need someone."

"They come first." Rachel nods, "I know. May I come in and get some of my things to stay at Kurt's and Blaine's?"

"I hate this as much as you do, Rachel." Santana frowns.

"Just kiss and make up already." They hear Dani's voice. Turning to her, Rachel steps forward to see her and Sam.

"You're not mad at me?" Rachel asks.

"A little, but," Dani looks to Sam, "Santana shouldn't kick you out because of us."

"Sweetie, Santana has every right. You and Sam come first."

"Who called them?"

"Hayley and Finn?" Rachel double checks. Nodding, Rachel sighs as Dani stares at her, "I don't know. It wasn't me." Searching Rachel's eyes and face for any sign of lying, she finds none. Nodding, Dani bites her lip.

"Where were you staying?" Dani wonders.

"Kurt's and Blaine's."

"Kiss already." Laughing, Santana turns Rachel to face her, and pulls her into a kiss. Hearing clapping, the couple pulls apart to see Dani and Sam clapping together, "Finally."

"Mama?" Sam asks picking Uni back up and hugging her.

"Yes, Sam?" Dani questions looking at her.

"Kiss." Picking Sam up, Dani kisses her lips a few times before holding her close.


	6. Chapter 6

The day passes by, by Rachel getting to know Dani and Sam as Santana goes to work. Dani is still nervous that Rachel just lied to just hand them over, but so far so good. Rachel is different.

"So what do you want for Christmas, girls?" Rachel asks.

"My Uni." Sam answers hugging Uni to her, "My mama." Cuddling into Dani's arms, Rachel smiles.

"Santana got us clothes and Uni for Sam. We're good." Dani explains holding Sam close. Hearing a knock on the door, Dani looks at Rachel worried. Rachel looks at the door confused.

"I'll be right back." Rachel whispers. Getting up, Rachel walks to the door and unlocks it. Opening it, she finds Hayley.

"Give me my daughter, Rachel Berry. You can keep the brat." Hayley growls.

"No. They aren't even here." Rachel fires back furiously.

"They went to work with that Santana chick?"

"I guess. When I got here, no one was here." Rachel lies.

"Can I come in?"

"Hell no." Slamming the door and locking it, Rachel quickly calls Santana's cell phone. Hearing Santana answer, Rachel whispers to her girlfriend what the encounter was like. When she hangs up, Rachel finds the girls missing. Searching the washroom and the whole apartment, besides her's and Santana's room, Rachel steps into the room, "Kid? Sam? It's Rachel."

Looking around, Dani peeks out from under the bed. Sliding out, Dani moves toward the little corner between the bed and bed table, Dani lifts Sam out.

"Are you both okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Dani nods breathing heavily from fear and panic.

"Let's lie down on the bed and take a nap. Would you like that?"

"Okay." Moving to go into the living room, she hears a squeak from a spring. Turning she finds Dani and Sam sitting on the bed scared, "Stay here? With you?"

"Of course." Going to the bed, Rachel sits down and shifts so she is lying down. Quickly, Sam cuddles up to her as Dani rests her head on Rachel's shoulder.

Waiting for Dani and Sam to fall asleep, Rachel soon falls asleep with them.

When Santana arrives home, she unlocks the door and opens it to find no one and only hears Dani's familiar soft snores. Locking the door behind her, Santana puts her purse down on the table and kicks off her boots. Walking to her's and Rachel's room, Santana leans against the entry of the room with a smile. There the girls are cuddled up to Rachel fast asleep.

"Santana?" Santana hears Rachel's quiet voice. Looking at her, their eyes meet, "Hey."

"Hey. How were they?" Santana whispers.

"Good. Hayley came by as you know."

"Yeah, she came to the bakery. I reminded her of the restraining order I placed on her and Finn."

"I don't blame you." Rachel nods softly.

"I'll order dinner in tonight."

"Are you sure? I could cook."

"Rach, the girls deserve a treat." Santana smirks, "So do you."

"Okay." Rachel chuckles. Going to move and join Santana, Rachel hears a soft whimper. Looking at Sam, she's content. Looking at Dani, she is crying in her sleep, "Dani?" Rachel whispers stroking Dani's hair. Continuing to whisper her name, Dani soon wipes her eyes and look up at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Dani answers sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"When you are ready to talk, I'm here and Santana is home now." Nodding, Dani looks down. Feeling Rachel moving to get off the bed, Dani tackles her silently begging her to not leave, "Shh, I'm here." Rachel holds Dani to her, kissing her forehead.

Once Dani is calm again, she releases Rachel before trying to stay awake as Sam sleeps.

"Go back to sleep, honey. We'll wake you when dinner is here." Nodding, Rachel gets off the bed and stretches as Dani falls back to sleep. Joining Santana in the living room where she is watching TV, Rachel pecks Santana's cheek from behind her.

"Hey, Beautiful." Santana greets as Rachel walks around the couch to sit down next to her.

"Hey, Hun." Rachel smiles.

"You are so beautiful, Rach." Santana whispers pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. Laying Rachel on the couch while she hovers over her, the kiss deepens. Making it quick, Santana touches Rachel's southern region making her gasp, "I know. It's been so long. Are you okay with this?"

"Positive." Rachel whispers pulling Santana closer to her. Kissing Rachel, Santana enters her.

When dinner arrives, Santana washes her hands before going to get the girls. Gently waking them, Santana carries the tired two-year-old with Dani next to her. Sitting down at the table, they dig into their meal.

After dinner, they do the dishes as Dani and Sam sit down on the couch silently.

"So girls," Santana starts as she and Rachel finish the dishes before joining them on the couch, "What do you normally do for Christmas?"

"I don't know." Dani looks down, "The first Christmas was before I was kicked out. Last year was at the homeless shelter and we only had dinner before taking off because someone tried to take Sam from me." Frowning, Santana nods in understanding.

"Well, I was thinking we can change that. You both have a home now."

"For now." Dani corrects, "Until they find us a home."

"That can take months, Dani." Rachel steps in, "Until then, let's enjoy the time we have."

Agreeing, Dani sighs wishing she hated the place and Santana and Rachel. That way it wouldn't hurt when she and Sam are taken away.

Out on the streets alone, Dani is using the little money she has to get something for Santana and Rachel. She did end up stealing a good amount of money from the guy and hide it in Sam's coat. Dani snuck out of the apartment, leaving Santana, Rachel and Sam to sleep.

Arriving to the mall, which is closed, Dani decides to wait the two hours before it opens. Once it opens, Dani heads inside and immediately goes to the jewellery store. Picking out matching necklaces, Dani smiles and pays for them. Leaving the store, Dani heads to the toy store and gets a wolf for Sam. Slipping Santana's and Rachel's gifts into the inside of her pocket, Dani makes her way back to the apartment after picking up wrapping paper.

Sitting on the floor outside the apartment, Dani is wrapping Sam's gift and Santana's and Rachel's. Once done, Dani gets to her feet and knocks on the door knowing she will be in trouble. Hiding the gifts as the door opens, Santana sighs in relief.

"Where did you go?" Santana asks worriedly.

"Out. Why?" Dani wonders stepping into the apartment and kicks off her boots.

"Dani, when I woke up and find out you are gone; I thought you were taken by Hayley and Finn. Or that guy from a few days ago found you and killed you."

"I'm fine." Dani looks up at the adult before her.

"Dani, please don't do that again. I was worried."

"Okay." Dani nods.

"Where did you go?"

"Christmas shopping for Sam." Dani answers partly telling the truth.

"How? Did you take money?"

"With the last bit of money I had."

"You are an amazing mom, Dani." Cracking a smile, Santana gives her a hug. Taking Dani's coat, Santana finds it a little heavy but pretends she doesn't notice. Hanging it up, Santana moves towards Dani and kisses her hair, "Go to sleep now, sweetie."

Feeling Dani jump, the teen quickly wraps her arms around Santana's neck. Catching her easily, Santana holds the teen to her. Feeling Dani kiss her lips before hiding her face in Santana's neck, Santana carries her to her bedroom where everyone was sleeping.

Crawling back into bed, Santana lays on her back with Dani on top of her. Shifting, Dani curls up on her side cuddling up to Santana.

"Thank you. For taking Sam and I in, Santana." Dani whispers.

"You are very welcome. You both are amazing." Santana smiles before kissing Dani's forehead.


End file.
